Exercise machines are known. Many exercise machines utilize combinations of weight connected to a load transfer system by cables and pulleys. Others use cylindrical springs. Other apparatus utilizes the deformation of material such as steel rods to provide resistance. Other types utilize friction resistance.
Isotonic exercising. This is the exercise experienced by lifting of traditional weights. The weight remains constant regardless of the weight's position relative to the individual. This allows the individual to take advantage of the inertia of the moving weight through the horizontal position in performing an arm curl. Thus the force exerted by the individual dips as the weight moves from the bottom position (at the knees) to the waist. Momentum is created. The speed of the weight does not remain constant. Weights (Isotonic exercising) cannot change through position change. Therefore the weight does not achieve optimal strength profile.
Isokinetic. The apparatus moves a constant speed. The individual pushes or pulls against the apparatus and, in the case of the Applicant's apparatus, the individual's force is measured and recorded. The machine does all the moving at a constant speed. The force changes while the load transfer mechanism velocity remains constant.
Isometric. The load transfer mechanism is in a fixed position. The individual tries to move the mechanism. The mechanism does not move. In the Applicant's apparatus, the force applied to the stationary load transfer mechanism is sensed and recorded. This measurement is an important distinction between pressing or pulling against the stationary load transfer mechanism or other immovable object. The force changes while the load transfer mechanism position remaining constant.
Position dependent force control. The machine does not move at a constant speed. The apparatus is not controlling the speed of the apparatus. Velocity is controlled by the individual. Rather the apparatus rotational velocity is controlled to vary the resistance force in a controlled manner through the individual's range of motion. The apparatus maintains the desired force regardless of velocity. The machine may change the amount of force applied to the individual based on the position of the load transfer mechanism within the individual's range of motion.
For the purposes of this application, “force,” “torque,” and “load” are used interchangeably to describe the forces applied to the user of the apparatus.